


New Year; New Adventures

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2019, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, VictUuri, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: A new year means new adventures, new surprises, and new memories to be had.





	New Year; New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this in 5 minutes at 2am

10...

 

_9..._

 

_8..._

 

_7..._

 

_6..._

 

_5..._

 

_4..._

 

_3..._

 

_2..._

 

_1..._

 

_Happy New Year!_

 

_The crowd cheers as fireworks explode into a thousand brilliant sparkles over the river._

_The lights and sounds of the joyous moment all seem to fade, however, as Victor sets his gaze on his love._

 

_Yuuri looks at him with a soft smile that is reflected in his brown eyes. He then leans in for a kiss, and Victor melts._

 

_Yuuri’s lips taste like champagne — sweet and effervescent — just like him._

 

_”Happy New Year, my love,” he says, a little louder so that Yuuri can hear him over the revelers._

 

_Taking Victor’s gloved hands in his, Yuuri smiles. ”Happy New Year, Vitya,” he says._

_They watch the fireworks and sing and drink late into the night, celebrating the promises of a fresh start._

 

_Hours later, as the sun is rising above the city, they finally make it home,_ _bone-tired and more than a little drunk. Still, even as they curl up in bed to get some much-needed rest, Victor knows that this new year will be their best yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year y’all!! It’s 2019 and that means one thing: Ice fricking Adolescence. YOI fandom RISE


End file.
